


Unmasked

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the mask is a face that she won’t let anyone see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmasked

Behind the mask was a face that she wouldn't let anyone see. Her mask was just as thick as Mituna’s helmet. She snapped out rad rhymes without trying, despite how she hid behind her air of confidence to stave off the questions about her sensitivities she failed to expose, just as she preferred.

Latula was exactly the enigma she wanted to be to everyone else, fooling them with the radical exoticism that she exerted to the rest of the team. Her entire form was one to hold the tears and terror in that holed up in her boyish frame ever since ‘the accident’. Her sole purpose was to protect her brain-dead lover, which she was sadly finding she fails at. She could only segregate him from the ones who wanted to hurt him, and attempt to protect him from the real threat to his life, which was himself.

Without her, there was no doubt in her mind that Mituna would probably be better off. There would be no one to impress with dangerous stunts and wicked grinds. He wouldn’t feel the need to smash his face into the pavement with every other turn. Falling got tiring. And no matter how many times he landed a sweet ride, he would always have tenfold the amount of bruises others did to show for it.

Latula felt responsible for him. For everything he was. Behind the blue and red visor of his helmet she could see the powerful psionic he once was. That if only he hadn’t taken lead in that fateful battle, he still would be. Latula felt like she needed to stay with him for so long as he needed her, and in her broken mind he would need her until he spit out his platonic black feelings- black feelings he couldn’t even feel for Cronus anymore.

Despite how the mask never took full form until after Mituna’s accident, Latula couldn't help but feel it had always been molded over her features. She had always hidden away the insecurities and the darkness that dwelled within her gut. But after Mituna’s true self had been lost and locked away inside his mind behind unrelatable and indecipherable babble, Latula’s last perturbations about the idea were killed. She had to be strong for the both of them.

Even on the instances she ran off with Dirk for the physical relief, betraying some sort of infidelity to Mituna she tried hard to make the feelings as few as possible in his presence. Mituna would remain her one and only, but there were certain things she couldn’t push onto him; he had no business doing certain things in the state he was in.

Latula’s mask was not just for her own well being. She had an entire other person she needed to care for. Being a child was no excuse for her to think she had the right not to be strong for everyone else.


End file.
